Transportation systems are becoming increasingly more automated, self-driven or otherwise operated without the need for regular human intervention. Many systems exist today in the form of Automated People Movers (APMs)—train-like systems that operate within in defined circuits or paths at regular intervals to transport passengers from place to place. At airports, APMs are a critical component of a passenger's journey from terminal to terminal transporting passengers from one area of the airport to another in the fraction of the time that it may take to walk between the same two points.
Automated transportation systems are typically comprised of multiple vehicles traveling different directions between multiple stations at different fixed locations. As passengers attempt to navigate these sometimes, complicated systems, audible and visual cues and information may appear both within vehicles and stations to aid passengers in their journey. Information may consist of simple messages such as “Next Train Approaching”, “Next Stop, Terminal A”, “Doors Closing”, etc. and is usually generated by the automated control system. (FIG. 1.)
Given the unique construction of the vehicles and stations, limited space is available for traditional digital signage which is of the standard 3:2, 4:3,5:3,5:4,7:5 and 16:9 aspect ratios. To accommodate this unique space limitation, LED matrix displays are typically incorporated. These types of displays consist of a matrix of individual LEDs of single or multiple colors spaced evenly to provide a method to form letters words and limited resolution images. Since these signs are made up of discreet LEDs, panels of ultra-wide aspect ratios may be constructed to fit the unique constraints of APMs. Although useful, LED matrix-style signs cannot display high resolution, full color images and video. When presenting information in international languages, many characters such as Kanji-based text are poorly rendered and hard to read. (FIG. 2.)
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are a better solution for displaying full-color graphical information including, images, video and high-resolution language characters such as kanji-based symbols. The problem with implementing standard LCD panels to replace the LED matrix style systems is that this would require multiple 16:9 ratio panels strung together in a row to provide the same or similar display area. Although this method provides higher resolution, full color and video capabilities it also results in dead space between panels and a more complicated information management system. By placing two or more LCD panels side by side there are physical constraints of the LCD panel that require control signals and mechanical fixation of the LCD stack up that does not allow the pixels on the edge of one panel to be placed next to the edge pixels on another panel with an inter-pixel distance less than or equal the regular pixel pitch of either panel. This larger spacing between edge pixels creates a visual separation (or separations) within the overall panel. (FIG. 3.)